Picture Perfect Moments
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: While some moments are far from perfect and make you want to cry, there are some moments that are picture perfect. Brittany/Rachel, Quinn/Alex


A/N: Brittany has an identical twin, but still older, sister Alex.

* * *

Several photos decorated the walls and end tables in the Morgan household. Some of school photos but most of them were of couples. Each were of a blonde and a brunette, but the blonde from one photo and the brunette from another appear in other photos together from a younger age. One of the photos of them together stood in between school photos of the girls on either side of it. The blonde was sitting in a swing with her legs stretched out in front of her, with the brunette standing behind her on the swing while leaning forward.

/ / /

"_Alex you better get off that swing! You're going to hurt you and your sister!" Either she didn't hear her mother's calls, or just simply choose to ignore them because she stayed on the swing and continued to help them get higher and higher._

_A tall brunette man laughed as he held the camera up and pointed it at his daughters._

"_Don't encourage them Jonathan!"_

"_Relax they are not going to-"_

"_They're 10! They're going to hur-" As if on cue the old rusted metal holding the girls to the play structure snapped and gravity brought them to the ground where Alex held out her hands to catch herself, and Brittany managed to get her feet under her._

"_Ahhh!" Came their identical cries as they clutched different body parts and rolled on the ground in pain._

/ / /

A few photos down were a picture of Brittany and Alex in their bikinis, asleep on the beach. Brittany was lying on her back, her sunglasses covering her eyes, and arms behind her head. Alex was the same only she was lying on her stomach, and her face was buried in her arms.

/ / /

"_Don't stay out too long, we don't want you getting skin cancer at 12 do we?" Anne told her daughters as they walked out of their beach house up in Michigan, towels tucked under their arms, and sunglasses placed over their eyes._

"_Yeah, yeah." Alex mumbled before closing the door behind her._

_After 3 hours in the sun Anne thought it had been enough time for them, and was about to head out the door and get them, when they were already coming through. Alex came in first, her black bikini looking visibly lighter as she held her arms away from her body and waddled more than walked in. Anne didn't' understand what the problem was until Brittany walked in behind her, sunglasses off, leaving a white out line around her eyes, and over her nose. Every inch of her skin was red where her white bikini didn't cover._

"_Oh my."_

/ / /

The photo next to that one was the last one of them together before graduation. Brittany was seated on her blue and white dirt bike, her hands resting on her handlebars and helmet lying in her lap. Alex was next to her on her own green and black dirt bike, helmet balancing on the handlebars and her arms resting on top of it. It was one of the scarier rimes together, but it was one of their last, for a while.

/ / /

_Brittany and Alex took a moment before going back out on the path to pose for a photo their mother kept bugging them for._

"_Ok, ok there. You can go and ride some more." The girls didn't waste time in shoving their helmets back on and quickly returning to the track._

_It wasn't long after that, that Alex was racing back to the house._

"_Mom! Dad! Brittany she's-she's…her asthma!"_

"_Oh no. Where's her inhaler?" her mom began a frantic search for the blue piece of plastic, but her search was cut short when Jonathan placed a hand on her shoulder and handed it over to Alex._

"_Hurry and take it to her, we'll be right behind you." Alex gave one last nod before jamming her foot down on the starter and racing back to her sister._

/ / /

There were several years where the only new photos that were added were school photos and the Cheerios' photo, but then there was one of Brittany with a tiny brunette. It was a frame that held four photos. The top left one was one of just their upper halves, but you could see Brittany's arm around her shoulders. The one next to it was them in swimsuits and the girl in Brittany's arms ready to be dropped into the cold pool right next to her, a huge smile covering Brittany's face as the girl hugged her neck. The one in the bottom left was a photo from behind them, their hands intertwined as they looked at each other with complete love and the sunset behind. The last of the four was of them kissing, although the photo was simple, the moment was what was captured.

/ / /

_It was only their third week of dating when their first photo as a couple was taken._

"_Come here Britt." Rachel demanded as she turned her pink camera on, and patted the spot next tot her on her bed._

"_What is it?" Brittany asked before sitting down._

"_I want a picture." Rachel said surprisingly with shyness in her voice. But the smile on her girlfriend's lips washed it away, and the camera was taken from her hands before an arm was wrapped around her shoulders and the camera pointed down at them._

/ / /

_After 2 months of dating it brought them to warmer months, where Brittany asked Rachel over to her house to go for a swim, which she gladly accepted._

"_Do I look ok?" Rachel's seductive voice brought Brittany to turn around and take in the white and yellow stripped bikini her girlfriend was wearing._

"_You look hot." Brittany made her way over to her where she slid her hand over her flat stomach before resting it on the small of the shorter girl's back._

"_Maybe you should cool down." Before Rachel could say or do anything Brittany already had her in her arms, carrying her bridal style out back to the pool. Rachel kept her arms wound tightly around the blonde's neck when she spotted the blue water._

"_Haha what a good picture moment. Brittany turn around." She turned to face her mother, who snapped a few shots off, her face broken out in a huge grin._

"_Ok all good." She motioned for her daughter to continue._

"_Please no. No Brittany no!" Brittany didn't listen to Rachel's pleas as she took a running start towards the pool where she gave a jump and splashed into the cold water._

/ / /

_The couple had returned home after a movie date and upon request from Brittany they had retired to the backyard of the Berry's residence, to take a walk through the flower garden. Her hand found the future Star's hand and almost immediately their fingers intertwined. Rachel's fathers watched the couple from the back porch, Rachel's camera in hand. They waited for the perfect moment before taking the picture._

/ / /

_It was the 4__th__ of July when the Morgan's decided to have a small party at their house. Rachel was, of course, invited, and that seemed to be the only person Brittany cared about, for today was going to be a very special day for the young couple._

_Anne watched from the window in the kitchen as her daughter pulled her girlfriend aside. She didn't catch their conversation as she hurried to grab a camera. When she returned she caught them at a perfect moment._

"_I just wanted you to know that…I love you Rachel Berry." The girls' eyes weld up with tears before she reached a tanned hand up to cup the blonde's cheek. She leaned forward and gently kissed the pink lips before Anne took their picture._

/ / /

Next to the 4-photo frame that rested on an end table was another 4-photo frame that held 4 photos going down. The top photo was one of a brunette girl identical to Brittany hugging a blonde from behind. Her chin rested on the shorter girl's shoulder as he hands covered the girl's hands that rested over a slight bump on her belly. The one bellow it was taken months later. The pregnant blonde was lying on her back, her naked belly exposed as Alex held each hand on either side of the belly and gently kissed the top of it. The next was clearly taken in a hospital. The blonde was in a hospital gown and even though it didn't' show it, her arms where holding something as Alex leaned down to give her a kiss. The last photo was also in the hospital. The blonde was still in the hospital gown, and was holding a small brunette baby to her chest. Alex stood next to her, both of them staring down at the new baby with so much love.

/ / /

_They hadn't been dating long before they were cornered by the brunette's sister. Quinn stood in front of her girlfriend's full length mirror in her room examining her growing belly._

"_I'm getting fat." She found herself saying as she rubbed her hands up and down her slight bump. Alex gave a light laugh from her bed before sliding off and coming over to stand behind her._

"_It's not a bad fat though. It's a baby, and babies are cure, so it's a cute fat." Alex told her, and Quinn couldn't help but smile at her in the mirror._

"_Yeah I guess you're right." Alex sighed and wrapped her arms around her from behind while letting her hands fall onto Quinn's._

"_Of course I am." The door to her room opened and Brittany stood there with a camera in hand._

"_It's time for your first photo. Smile future mommies." Alex rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder and smiled over at her sister._

_/ / /_

_4 months later and Quinn was most defiantly…bigger. Although Alex kept reminding her it was a 'cute fat.' But now was one of those times where Quinn found herself feeling fat once again._

"_Baby I'd love you even if you were fat, but right now it's a baby, so really it's not even real fat." Alex told her girlfriend who was lying next to her on her bed._

"_But I'm still big."_

"_So what? I love you for you, not your body. Although your body is an added bonus." Quinn couldn't help but laugh, and smile at her wonderful girlfriend._

_Alex shimmed down enough so she was next to the blonde's bugling belly before lifting the shirt up to reveal the pale stomach._

"_Hi baby, even though you're making mommy bigger I still love you." She gently cupped the belly in her hands and kissed the top of it. Quinn's smile widened as she brought a hand up to run it through brown hair._

"_Aww." Rachel couldn't help but say from the doorway after a flash filled the room._

/ / /

_After 8 hours of intense pain, screaming, and cursing brought a new life into the world. Peyton Beth Fabray, born May 18, 2010. She was brought back to her mommies as soon as she was cleaned of the blood and mucus._

"_She's so tiny." Alex found herself saying as she stroked the soft cheek with a finger._

"_I can't believe she came from inside you."_

"_Me either."_

"_You did great babe." Quinn turned to meet sparkling blue eyes. She leaned over to give her a kiss, when the room was filled with a flash and a teary eyed Anne Morgan walked in, holding a camera._

"_I can't believe she's actually here." Anne said, making the couple remember the brown haired baby girl still in Quinn's arms. The girls looked down at their new baby with so much love it made a few tears fall from Anne's eyes as she brought the camera back up to capture the moment._

/ / /

The second to last photo covering the end table was of the Morgan sisters, clad in their graduation robes. The red contrasting with pale skin and their white caps crowning their heads with the red sashes now on the left side with their diplomas in hand and an arm thrown around each other's shoulders with giant smiles brightening their faces.

/ / /

"_Alex, Brittany! One last picture before my babies go away." The sisters shook their heads at their emotional mother before putting an arm around each other's shoulders and smiling for the camera._

/ / /

The last picture on the table was a picture of 5 girls. 2 blondes, and 3 brunettes. They all held smiles and all seemed to be laughing. Brittany held her girlfriend Rachel from behind, while Alex held her girlfriend Quinn's waist and their daughter behind held in Quinn's arms. Her tiny arms were stretched towards the camera and even she held a toothless smile.

/ / /

"_Ok crowd together now. Ok everyone on the count of 3 say-"_

"_Can we say birds instead? I like birds better than cheese." Brittany asked from beside Rachel, who turned to look at her with the rest of the group doing the same thing._

"_What? Everyone always says cheese, can't we say something different this time?" Rachel stroked her girlfriend's cheek before standing on her tip toes to kiss her pouting lips._

"_Of course we can."_

"_Alright on the count of 3."_

"_1." Quinn situated baby Peyton so she was pacing the camera before looking at Alex who was already smiling at her._

"_2." Brittany wrapped her arms around the Glee Captain's waist just as Alex wound an arm around Quinn's._

"_3." Baby Peyton gurgled causing the group to laugh and forget all about the word they were suppose to say._

/ / /

While some moments are far from perfect and make you want to cry, there are some moments that are picture perfect.


End file.
